1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for supplying a breathing gas to individuals and in particular to a new and useful emergency oxygen supply unit which is readily accessible for stationery and mobile use.
The invention relates particularly to an emergency supply unit with a respirator for oxygen supply to air passengers which contains an O.sub.2 -delivering supply unit and a mask, which are received in an openable housing.
A similar oxygen supply unit has become known from DE-OS No. 31 22 225. In the known device the separate parts thereof are lodged in a housing which is installed, for example, in the arm rest of a seat for the air passengers. Upon pressure drop in the cabin, the oxygen supply to the passengers must occur via this respirator. To this end, a flap of the housing is opened, and the parts of the respirator, consisting of an oxygen generator and a mask, can be extracted via a slide. The mask is removed and put on, so that autonomous breathing becomes possible.
The known respirator has the disadvantage that the passenger can be supplied with oxygen only as long as he is seated on the seat. If in an emergency escape of the passengers from the airplane becomes necessary, there is no continuation of the oxygen supply.
Another respirator for aircraft is known from DE-U-No. 1 538 231. In this case, all devices necessary for autonomous oxygen supply to the passengers are lodged in a housing which can be carried like a suitcase and which, for stationery use, is secured at a suitable point in the passenger cabin space.
Such respirators, however, require much space in the ready state and are unsuitable for mobile use as the passenger must carry the respirator in a suitcase.